CSI Miami XFiles
by Rainbow-Venom-19
Summary: Just a preview of Mine and Ducky'sGirl4Ever's new story. This is just a preview please read the A/N at top of page.


A/N: This Is Just a preview of the coming Story That I plan On writing, I would Like to give props to Laura, who is also known as Ducky'sGirl4Ever for sharing here great Idea with me. This story will take some time to write so please be patient with me, as I do have 2 jobs and go to school full time. We (Me and Laura) would love some helpful critisism(if there is any) so please feel free to PM me with your thoughts and comments. Thanks!

- Medina.

First, I would like to clarify my relationship to Horatio and the team, I have known them for a long time. Dawson ( who is my partner ) and I have just finished up a case in Jacksonville, Florida ( we work in the X-Files in Washington, D.C.) and Skinner just happens to be at the field office there and we report to him and tells us that we did a great job working on the case ( it was something involving Medicare fraud) and he tells us that we can have time off and Dawson goes home to Blue Rapids, Kansas, and I go to Miami and stay with Horatio and Marisol ( in this story, Marisol is alive) and it takes me a few days to get to Miami because I don't like to drive at night and I get there on the fourth day of my vacation and Marisol is waiting for me and she congratulates me on a case well done and we go into the living room and Horatio is exercising and he sees me and hugs me and I ask him how his leg is ( he injured his leg when he tripped over a homeless person while chasing a suspect and he wrenched his right leg badly) and he says that he has totally recovered now and when he was first injured, Alexx put him on Vicodin for the pain and it made him really sick and he threw up alot, but he stuck it out and kept taking it and he had a hard time getting around, but he is much better now and he asks me if House was upset with me for coming to visit him ( at the start of the story, I go to Princeton, New Jersey to check on House), and I tell him that House was fine and that he has a case he is working on, so that should keep him busy until I get back to see him, but that he was upset because a patient is dying and the family dosen't want House to do anything more and just let the patient die and House was really upset and crying some, so I stayed with him for a little while until he settled down, and Marisol is about to go to the lab to help the team get the case prepared for court ( it is Horatio's time off) and she tells him that she and Calleigh are going to go shopping and have lunch out and that she should be back in time to make dinner and there are leftovers from last night's dinner in the fridge and she leaves and I ask Horatio how he is feeling because he seems more subdued than usual and he says that it is the anniversary of Speed's death and he is very depressed and Marisol is going to pick up some Zoloft for him to take and he starts crying a little bit and I hug him and let him cry on my shoulder and tell him that he is going to be okay and that I am there for him and I love him ( not in a slashy way) and Horatio says that he loves me, too, and we watch movies for a while and we have lunch, which is some Cuban dish that Marisol made and then we wash the dishes and I tell Horatio that I will nap with him so he won't be alone ( again, this is not slash) and that makes Horatio feel a little bit better and we get settled in bed and we talk for a while and he starts to get tearful again and I hug him and let him cry for a while and then we fall asleep and then we get up and have a snack and we watch "Clash Of The Titans" together and Marisol comes home and we have dinner and Horatio takes the Zoloft and it irritates his stomach and he throws up and I make him some ginger tea to settle his stomach and we watch t.v. for a while, and then we go to bed ( I sleep in the guest room), and the next morning, I sleep a little later than usual and get up and Horatio is making breakfast and Marisol has already left to get the case ready for court and I ask Horatio how he is feeling and he says that he dosen't feel much different yet and I ask him what symptoms are bothering him most and he says that he just feels very sad and I tell him that he is going to be okay and that the Zoloft will help and we have breakfast together and he has a shower and gets ready for the day and I have a bath and we watch some more movies and I comfort him when he cries and I spend six weeks with him and Marsiol and they take me to Adventura Mall and I get some tea at Teavana ( which is a store that sells tea) and we eat lunch at Paul's, ( which is a French bistro, and I use the oppurtunity to speak some French to the waiter there) and then my time off is up and Horatio's depression gets resolved and I promise Horatio that I will see him next time.


End file.
